Stuck in Hetalia
by Tsukasa Akira
Summary: Stella and Luna are transported into the world of Hetalia, the reason will be revealed in the story, so read it to find out!


**Chapter 1**

We only own Stella and Luna

* * *

"Whoa, dude, are they dead?" said a really loud, lively voice.

"Of course not, you bloody git! They're breathing, are you blind even with glasses?" said a crisp, authoritative voice.

"Hey look they're waking up!" said the first voice.

The two girls that were on the floor opened their eyes and the next thing you know, they had daggers by the throats of whoever were closest to them, which was China and Italy.

"Aiyaa!" China said jumping back.

"Doitsu!" Italy said running to hide behind Germany.

"China?" said one of the girls.

"Italia?" said the other one.

They lowered their weapons and looked at the other "people" in the room. They looked at each other and a smirk appeared on their faces.

"Who are you, bella?" asked Italy. "You just suddenly appeared on the floor."

"You can call me Luna," said the short one.

"And you can call me Stella, but where are we? There's no need to introduce yourselves, we know exactly who you are."

"And we know your secrets," Luna said.

"Like hell you know anything, idiota. You just met us for like 10 seconds," said Romano.

"Would you like us to prove it to you?" Luna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, tell me anything you may possibly know about me..." Romano said.

Luna gestures towards him to come closer and whispers into his ear, "We just happen to know what happens when your curl gets pulled...Lovi," and smirked. Romano blushes and quickly backs away.

"Ah, Roma! Your face is like a tomato!" Spain shouted.

"Shut up you bastard!" Romano shouted back.

"Whoa like dude, what did she say?" America said.

Stella gestures for him to come closer and whispers, "We also happen to know that you had wet your bed, Alfred," smirking along with Luna.

America coughed and said, "Umm... Ok! Since I'm the hero, I'm going to prevent this from getting awkwarder, so don't you mention that out loud..."

"Any more volunteers? What about you Iggy?" said Luna.

"Don't call me that!" England yelled.

"What about moi, mes cheres?" France said, walking towards them.

Stella pointed her dagger at France, "You lay one finger on us, and your dead." France stopped and slowly backed away.

"Ahem, I zink ve should move on to vere you are," Germany interrupted. "You are in ze World Meeting Conference Room."

"Figures. Please wait a moment for us to discuss something," Luna said. Stella and Luna walked over to the corner, out of earshot of the others.

"What are we going to do? It looked like it worked," said Stella.

Luna looked over at the group and said, "I'm not sure, but since we're here and don't know how to get back, we might make the best of it and have some fun. I am so glad I didn't fangirl over seeing them."

"Same here. How about we ask one of them if we can live with them for now?"

"Sure." They walked back over to the countries.

"Can we live with one of you, until we figure out how to get back?" asked Stella.

"Veeee, of course bella, but where are you from?" Italy asked.

"Oh, we never told you. Well, we're from a different dimension," Luna replied.

"So, dudes, your aliens?" asked a curious America.

"No, we are humans, I'm pretty sure, unless we go changed into a country somehow..." Tsubasa said, trailing off.

"Why don't the belles live with me?" suggested France.

"No way, they should live with the gentleman!" England objected.

"And have you kill them with your cooking?"

"What do you mean by that?! My cooking is perfectly fine!"

"Since I'm the hero, they should live with me!" interrupted America.

"If they eat your hamburgers, they're going to turn dumb like you!" yelled England. France, England and America have a fight on who's house they should live at.

"Aiya, they're at it again aru," sighed China.

Russia pulls a pick axe out and said, "Shall I stop them?"

"Please put that away, that's dangerous aru!"

"Sumimasen, but what are you doing?" Japan said to Luna and Stella, who were eating popcorn

"It's not every day that you can watch this live, never before seen fight," Luna replied.

"Excuse me?" Japan said.

"Um, ignore everything we say, we usually don't make sense," Stella said.

"Of course zou vant to stay vith ze awesome me!" Prussia announced.

"Wait; don't you live in Germany's basement?" questioned Luna.

"Ummmmm..." Prussia trailed off.

"Zeveryone, ZUT UP! Ve should let zose two pick vor zemselves," Germany yelled. Everyone turned towards Stella and Luna.

"Well..." Luna started.

"We..." Stella continued.

"Don't know!" they finished together.

"We should let them stay with each country for a week, and then they decide which they would like to stay at," said a quiet voice.

"Dude, that's a great idea! Wait, who said that?!" America shouted.

"Great idea, Canada!" Stella said.

"You can see me?" asked Canada.

"Of course we can," Luna replied.

Everyone besides Luna and Stella asked, "Who?"

"Your brother America," Stella said.

"Oh, hey bro, when did you get here?" America said.

"I was here the whole time..." said Canada.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro.

"I'm Canada, your owner," he replied.

"Vell, like Canada zaid, ve should let zem stay at zeveryone's house vor za veek," Germany said.

"They should come to my house first, because I'm the hero!" America shouted.

"Ze awesome me should go first!" Prussia yelled.

"Why don't we just pull names out of a hat?" suggested Stella.

"Zok, zeveryone vrite zey're names zon za piece zof paper zand vold zit zup. Ze Italian Brothers vill share ze paper since zey live together, so vill Prussia zand I" Germany said.

Everyone wrote their names and placed in a hat a maid had brought in.

"Stella, would you like the honor of picking the first one?" asked Luna.

"Ok" Stella said and reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of folded paper and unfolded it.

"And the first country is..." Luna announced

* * *

Akari: Mwhahaha, a cliffhanger!

Tsubasa: If you want to get mad, blame Akari she wrote the cliffhanger

Akari: Well, blame Tsubasa for Germany's accent and how you can barely read it…

Tsubasa: Please review and tell us who's house you want us to stay at

Akari: The order will go from first reviewed and America will go last because he's the hero.

Akari&Tsubasa: Thanks for reading! And review!


End file.
